Kagome's Unhappy Love Life
by Amledo
Summary: One mistake, trusting InuYasha not to brutalize her, can Sesshomaru save her from her own self loathing? Can he live with a barren mate? M for rape, attempted suicide, and general misery. Complete i think
1. Hasty Decisions

(A/N: Amledo here. I'm a little bored, and I'm not in the mood to rush my other story. So I'm going to try out something here. Bear with me. I don't own InuYasha.)

Chapter 1—Hasty Decisions

As night fell Kagome laid back against the tree, Shippou curled up against her side and closed his eyes. But she knew that on this night she could not sleep, her son was doomed to rest in the sleeping bag by himself. Shortly after Shippou succumbed to dreaming and silence, she rose to her feet and tucked the sleeping bag more tightly around him. A quick glance into the tree above her let her eyes meet InuYasha's, and with the slightest of gestures she directed him to follow her. With no argument he took off, and soon she was following him, guessing that he was already aware of what she had decided to do.

She followed him as he dashed through the trees, the full moon glinting brightly off of the pond that paralleled her path, giving her just a little more light. It was good, considering the seriousness of the thing that she was about to do, she rather she didn't have to look like a fool in front of him. In a small clearing by a mere puddle of a pond, he jumped down to join her, his arms going around her without a word. She leaned up against him; her body curling slightly in his embrace, fear would not overcome her.

"Kagome, you don't have to do this. I know how you feel, but…" he trailed off as she kissed him, her eyes closing softly and a moan escaping her throat as he responded to her. His hands drew her closer, lifting her up slightly; he crushed his lips down over hers. Desperately he wanted her, he desired her, the same way he desired Kikyo. He wondered if Kagome felt different than her undead incarnation, if her living body could respond more passionately to him. But he had to admit to himself that if they were the same person then neither of them should have a problem with having the same lover.

"I love you InuYasha," she whispered gently and let him continue to kiss her. She knew that her body was going to be treated roughly, but he was half-demon and she could accept that he was going to be more enthusiastic. But for once she wanted him to give her something that he would never give to Kikyo, she wanted him to give himself to her. She let him lower her to the ground, his hands opening her shirt and pulling down her skirt in an almost careless manner and he kissed her. Then he pulled his kimono off and settled himself above her.

She closed her eyes in panic at the last moment, but did not tell him to stop; she wasn't going to let a moment of insecurity ruin her moment with him. But he really was in no mood to be gentle or to take his time, to him she wasn't sacred, he'd been with Kikyo, he'd been with Kagome. It was all the same, and he violently thrust his member deep into her as he typically did with Kikyo.

Young Kagome wept for the pain, that her virginity had been brutally torn from her, but she couldn't find the words, or the breath to tell him to stop. She felt the burning and tearing feeling in her lower regions as he continued his rough and brutal thrusting into her most private part. Regret pounded through her system, her brain pounded with the pain, her system kicking up the sensation with the aid of her fear. She couldn't stand him, she needed him out, and oh god it hurt. Why wasn't he paying attention to her tears? Then she knew, this didn't mean as much to him as it did to her. She wasn't anything to him, he had been with Kikyo, and her heart broke in two.

But still he wouldn't stop; he was howling with his own passion, he was going to tear her in two. She screamed and cried aloud, calling for anyone to help her, for anyone who would save her from the man that was now (as far as she considered it) raping her. He did not even hear her screams, he did not hear her, and continued to slam himself into her until he exploded inside of her. Then he tore himself free and rose to his feet, looking at her lying on the ground before him, her womanhood bleeding and leaking his semen. She was crying, when had that started? Did she hate him now?

"InuYasha, you bastard," she whispered and curled herself in the tangled mess of her own ruined clothes. Her body was bruised and broken; she felt for sure that she was going to die, that her heart would simply stop because of the dread and embarrassment. She didn't love him anymore, she couldn't love him anymore. How could he be so cruel to her, how could he treat her virginity like it was nothing to him? Closing her eyes, she pulled herself into and even smaller ball and listened to him walk away from her.

There hadn't even been a word of apology, not a reply of love and not the slightest indication of compassion. What had she been thinking, of course InuYasha had been with Kikyo, and of course that meant that Kagome didn't matter. But was it so wrong for the young Miko to want one thing in life to go her way? Was it wrong for her to wish that she could be special to someone even for one moment? The tears came faster as she thought of her lot in life, as she thought of what she meant to those around her.

Something had to be done, she had to rectify her mistakes, but there was not much she could do when she couldn't even move her legs. The last thing that she had, she had tried to give to him, and he had still forced it away from her. Just like her dignity and her self respect, her virginity was nothing but a bloody mess, leaving her an even hollower person. The last thing that Kagome was, she was no more. He could take no more from her, and she would not let him continue to hold them all over her head.

Pain more intense than anything she had ever felt coursed through her body as she rose herself to her feet and shakily picked up her clothes. She pulled her panties on and then her skirt, unable to maneuver enough to put her bra on she simply settled for replacing her shirt. There was no going back to the camp; Shippou was not enough to hold her to such absolutely appalling treatment. Where she was going she had no idea, but she assumed that she would find the well eventually as long as she traveled in a southerly direction. As long as she didn't go back to InuYasha, as long as she never had to look at him again, she would be able to live with her life.

For hours it seemed, she walked through the forest, her ears constantly straining to hear the approach of the creature that would finish her off. Anything that could be drawn by the scent of her blood would surely finish her off. But at that point she might just accept death, so long as it didn't make her look too pathetic. She even thought that the cold would be the thing to do it, the night air chilled her greatly and the blood that ran down her legs was beginning to feel even colder than it had before. The fatigue that a long sleepless night brought was beginning to catch up with her as well and she wondered how long she would last.

About an hour later, her feet stopped moving, her legs gave out and she hit the ground. Glassy-eyed she stared up at the sky as it began to turn grey, time was slipping away from her and soon she began to shake violently. Death, she felt was coming for her, calling to her in a low silken voice.

"Kagome," there it was, death, he was calling, she could actually hear it. "Kagome," the voice said again and she slowly made the connection that it couldn't be death, it had an aura. Slowly she rolled her weak and defiled body over to see who it was that was preventing her from sinking slowly into death in quiet peace. Her lips parted in shock, but the shock of pain from his decision to lift her sent her eyes slamming closed. She was unconscious, finally free of her pain. But how much more trouble was she in having been picked up by him?

(A/N: Well people, I just thought I'd give this a try, it's going to be dark if I do much with it at all. Send your reviews if you wish.)


	2. Make for Broken Hearts

(A/N: Back again. I really don't know how long this one is going to be, so we will go from here, figuring out if enough people like it. Do not own InuYasha.)

Chapter 2—Make for Broken Hearts

Everything ached, breathing, thinking and even moving, all caused her tremendous pain. But nothing hurt more than the place between her legs. The place that had once contained her most prized possession, her virginity was gone. Where was she? Had death finally come? The last thing she could remember seeing was gleaming amber eyes, but whose had they been? They were too kind and sad to have been InuYasha's, but who else did she know with eyes like that? Was there anyone at all? She began to struggle, feeling arms against her, keeping her in place.

"Relax Miko. I mean you no harm; I mean only to help you recover. A great brutality had been executed upon you, and I hope only to right the wrongness that will come to you when you remember it," the voice said, her heart almost stopped as she looked up at him. That was right, he had saved her. Sesshomaru had come across her as she lie in the forest about to die; he had lifted her into his arms. But before she passed out she could remember feeling safe, and perhaps he was a safe place for her to be.

"He raped me Sesshomaru," she whispered at last and let her tears come again, her face pressed gently against his chest. She was unashamed to cry in front of the great Demon Lord, he was not her master. The real thoughts of panic slowly began to creep up in her mind and she broke into screaming sobs, all her life she had never cried like this, InuYasha had truly killed her. Only her great surprise kept her from fighting off Sesshomaru's gentle kiss, and she was glad that she hadn't. Warmth tingled over her cheek where his lips had been, she was blushing through all of the tears.

"You poor dear child, I will protect you and keep you safe until you can return to those who love you most," he whispered to her and she thought that he couldn't be the real Sesshomaru. The moment she shifted to better look at him a wave of pain went crashing though her and she lost her thoughts once more. Who though, could say that she wasn't welcoming it?

The next time she woke the light of the sun almost blinded her. Quickly she closed her eyes again and took stock of her injuries her body was in far less pain this time around. She was stiff as hell, and she felt for sure that she had been out for several days. Oh her memories were there alright, she hated them with all that she had but, what else could she do? They were not going to go away, and then there was the memory of Sesshomaru…where was he any way?

"Ah, you're awake," the Demon Lord said right on cue, so coincidentally that she assumed he had to be eaves dropping on her thoughts. But she didn't care as she attempted a smile for him, the very action seeming to betray her soul. No one could easily smile after what had happened to her. No one knew what Sesshomaru would do with her, of course his earlier actions suggested that he was going to protect her and take care of her, but to what end. Every Demon in the land knew that she was the one who could bring them the completed Shikon Jewel; she was the one with the power to give them the ultimate power.

"I wish I wasn't but I'm guessing I've been out long enough. What has it been, a week?" she muttered and he looked at her with a small sadness in his eyes as he shook his head. His arm went around her back and hefted her up so that she rested against his leg. It took her a moment to realize that he was propping her up in order to feed her, and that he had both arms. Something about this Sesshomaru was definitely off and she only wondered when these things had happened to him.

"Oh Kagome, you've been out for about ten days. Long enough to start healing, long enough to have some wicked nightmares, and long enough to do this for me," he said as he gestured to his newly reinstated arm, there was a small smile on his lips. The expression he wore was one of eternal gratitude as he pressed her fingers to his lips in reassurance. Then he lifted a small bite of what looked like fried salmon to her lips. She allowed herself to be fed by him, sure of the fact that she still had her dignity, and she had his respect.

"I did that? But how could that be? I don't even know the full extent of my powers," she whispered, her thoughts stifled by another bit of deliciously cooked fish. At this point in her life that was the most amazing thing that she could taste, she couldn't believe how light and how sweet it was. Her mind focused on the food with delight, finding something to take her thoughts away from her real pain, from the real problem that would continue to plague her. All that he could do was continue to feed her, and help her to recover her strength. Being the observant person he was he knew that his world was not the same as hers.

Before he had mistakenly assumed that she was from the same timeline as he, but now his mind grasped the truth. The Miko's strange clothes were from a time long in the future, and so too was she. His new goal had been to get her well enough to send her back to the family that she had to have there. For once nothing else seemed to matter to him, not his own endeavors, which included finding the jewel. He would happily send her back, as long as maybe one day, he met her and knew that she was happy.

"You gave me my arm back. Yes, you screamed a spell in your sleep and I swear you meant to kill me, but instead, your hands found my shoulder and you forced my body to make itself what it once was," he told her, stroking her hair back and staring into her deep chocolate eyes, she reminded him of his Rin. Perhaps that was the reason he had saved her, because Rin had left him, moving in with a human couple that could raise her as a human girl. Kagome had the same innocence as Rin did, and it hurt him just as much too look at the depression in her face.

"Well I'm glad that I could have done something for you. It seems that you are doing so much for me," she whispered and finished the fish that he had prepared for her, accepting the bamboo cup of water that he presented to her. She felt safe and cared for, so much so that she was relaxed enough to let herself put her arms around Sesshomaru in a hug. There was no way to thank him for what he had done and with a small smile on her lips she let him hug her back. The pain of the truth still rang clearly in her mind, like an ominous church bell tolling again and again with the news of her death.

"I have taken this position upon myself," he replied and continued to hold her there, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. There was pain in his heart for the girl; he wanted to tell her that she was never going to have children unless she somehow mated a Demon. He wanted to tell her that she had nothing left inside of her that wasn't damaged. But he couldn't bring that up, he couldn't let her sink back into that misery, what he wanted to do was get her home so she could get to a Healer who might have better skills than the ones in their current time.

"Well I thank you. But I may never see you again if you ever decide to let me leave. I can't come back here; I can't come back to this time. I want to stay at home in mine. I want to go to school and be a normal girl," she whispered and he nodded, his lips again planting a kiss on her cheek. He would do that for her, but he knew that if he wanted to, he could see her in her future, if he lived that long. He would just make note of when the clothing became similar to hers and determine when she would be born, then when she was old enough he would find her.

"Kagome I will take you home the moment you tell me that you are well enough to travel. I will keep you safe at all costs. And when I know that you are safely home, I will go and slay my brother," he told her and she stared blankly at him. He really wasn't acting like his old self. Was it because his brother wasn't around? Was it because of the way the little girl had changed him? Was it because Jaken was not there screaming in his ear? Who knew, the changes were working out to her advantage and she sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from taking her safety as his primary concern.

(A/N: There you go. More of this, what I'm going to assume will be finished soon, story.)


	3. Please Love Me, Once More

(A/N: Alright, time to do some more work. Still don't own anything. Next chapter, here we go.)

Chapter 3—Please Love Me, Once More

Days passed in quick succession as Kagome made her recovery. Constantly she was waited on by Sesshomaru; he tended to her every need, and fed her more than she thought she could ever eat. But even as she felt herself gaining strength she felt a critical weakness in her body, she knew that something was wrong. Something inside of her was broken. What had InuYasha done to her? For that matter she had now been with Sesshomaru for sixteen days and counting, no one had come to find her. Did they even care anymore? What had InuYasha told them?

She tried not to let her mind wander too much as she watched the darling expressions that drifted over Sesshomaru's face while he cooked the mushrooms he had found with fish from the river. A simple check with her powers allowed her to confirm that the mushrooms were safe for her to eat; a Miko was one of the best people to have in a survival situation for this fact. She could infer the toxicity of food and animals, as well as note any contamination in a water source with all the ease that science could. And while she trusted Sesshomaru more and more every day, she still felt that she would always check, simply because he might neglect to put her in the human category sometimes.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked in a low and concerned tone as her eyes began to go dull. She blinked a few times and watched his face change into a relieved smile when she laughed. It was not that she knew why she laughed; only that she did. It seemed important that she do that for him. For all other purposes though, she was not alright. How had she missed the death inside of her own body? She needed a doctor, a real doctor.

"I will be in a little while Sesshomaru. The food smells delicious," she whispered, weak as she always was since the incident. She was beginning to miss her kit, that adorable little Shippou, what must he be going through with her gone? It was sad really, that no one had looked for her. There was nothing that made her want to stay in the feudal era more at the moment than the compassion she received from Sesshomaru. To her he was like a shield, a guardian, and above all he was something like she had wanted InuYasha to be.

"Come here Kagome. It is time to eat, but before you can do that you must prove to me that you can walk. So come here," he said and began to walk away with the plate that had her food on it. She shot him a playful glare and rose to her feet, using the tree to completely haul herself up. The first few steps she took were painful, they brought stinging tears to her eyes and it was only at a snail's pace that she made it to her food. But he never relented; he didn't give her a hand just because she was weak. He made her work for her prize and for that reason she began to feel a new respect for the Demon Lord that InuYasha had convinced her to hate.

"I think that's going to be all for today. That was all I had," she whispered, noting that it was farther than she had been made to walk on previous occasions. He was getting her all the way across the clearing now, and somehow she hadn't noticed his little method of rehabilitation. Again she was amazed by his intellect and found herself smiling widely at him as he helped her to sit again. And when she dug into her food she was not surprised that it tasted as if a gourmet cook had prepared it in a high end restaurant. Truly Sesshomaru was amazing. She was beginning to think that she wanted him to find her in the future. That he was one of the things that she wanted from the past. But to what end?

"Kagome! Look here girl, I've had it. One week, two weeks tops. But you've left us for longer than that. Get your ass back here now," came InuYasha's roar before he even broke the line of the trees in the clearing. Fury tinged Sesshomaru's eyes as he stroked Kagome's hair to keep her calm. He instructed her to keep eating as he rose to his feet to go confront his brother. So much of the Demon Lord was absolutely aching to crush his brother's skull that he pondered why he had resisted for even this long.

"Enough, insolent half-breed. You hurt her badly and you dare demand that she come back to you? I don't care if she was willing at first, if a woman begs you to stop you have the goddamned decency to give her what she wants," Sesshomaru growled and squarely punched InuYasha in the face, sending him down hard. This was not what InuYasha had been expecting.

"She's just like Kikyo, and I'm going to fuck her like it," InuYasha retorted as he pulled himself from the dirt. His cheek now shown a bright red from the contact of Sesshomaru's fist and his hair was stained with mud. Kagome was horrified but continued to sit on the ground and eat as Sesshomaru had instructed because she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than was necessary. Part of her wanted InuYasha to die, right there by his brother's hand, she wanted to see the life leave him.

"That was a bad idea, kid," Sesshomaru's angry eyes burned even redder as bowled his brother over with all the force that he could manage. He laid into the half-demon with a series of punches and kicks that could kill a mortal. Then he brought in the use of his poisoned claws, laughing as his younger sibling stared dumbfounded at the presence of his other arm. How had he failed to notice that before? Oh well, it was InuYasha after all.

"What are you going to do about it? Pretend to her that you want her for more than just the jewel shards? Bullshit Sesshomaru," the younger of the two spat and his eyes suddenly went cloudy as a clawed hand punched through his stomach.

"No. I'm going to bring her back to her family. I'm going to treat her properly because she deserves the respect. You were a miserable choice, but even good people like Kagome make mistakes. And then little brother, I'm going to come back here and I'm going to kill you," Sesshomaru said and ripped his hand from InuYasha's abdomen. The blood covering his hand did not bother Kagome, she knew that Sesshomaru's response had been geared toward her protection and so she forgave every drop of blood that he spilt.

"Kagome you will love me again," InuYasha spat as he took off into the trees once again. For a moment silence pervaded the area, and then Kagome burst into tears, screaming sobs soon following as she set her plate of food aside. She didn't want to love him; she wasn't going to love him. How could he be so cruel, and how could she have been so blind? Was she really so stupid that she could have thought that there was a good person anywhere inside of him?

"Hush, my dear little Miko. Relax now; he will do you no harm. I will end his life before he can do anything that will harm you or little Shippou. Once I take you home, I will kill him and retrieve you kit. I can promise you that Shippou will be well taken care of and well loved," the Demon Lord said and held her close, letting her kiss his cheeks and in turn he kissed some of her tears away.

"Find me in my time. It will be 500 years from now, look for me in the year 1999, I will be at the well. Just wait until I come back. I will come into your protection again, but not before then. If you come before then I will likely not trust you," she whispered and leaned over his arms to grab her food again. She had to eat to get back her strength.

"Will you trust me if I come to you with Shippou?" he asked softly, his eyes watching her. Desperately he wanted to understand why he felt so obligated to the woman. Was she like Rin or was this something different entirely? But he didn't care.

"Listen to me Sesshomaru. Don't come until then. Because if you do it just right. If you come to the well on the day that you put me there, at the time that you put me there, it will be as if I have emerged right into your arms," she told him and he simply nodded. He understood, she wanted to feel as if she had never left his company. Nearly 500 years he had lived, and for him it had been a blur, perhaps these would be the same as well.

"Ok. If you feel up to it I will take you there today. I will give you back to your family but I will also be waiting there. I will hold you and I will introduce myself to them as your protector," he told her and kissed her cheek as she finished the last of her food. She was ready to go back, to see her family and to be cared for by Sesshomaru for the rest of her days in her time, to be a normal girl at last.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much," she whispered and buried her face in his chest as he lifted her up. Preparing to take her to the well. He launched himself into the air and took her along with. Silently he pressed her against him and told her mind that he cared for her more than anything in the world. She would hear his words when she next slept.

Time flew as he carried her away. And soon they were at the well. Kagome was excited to be going home and in her haste she kissed his lips when she told him good bye. He merely smiled at her as she vanished in a flash of light.

(A/N: I don't know if that many of you like this story but I've got to finish it.)


	4. Time Cultivates a Love Unfounded

(A/N: I'm back, I still don't own InuYasha but I do want to finish this story. I have no idea how long this is going to be now. I'm bad at finishing things because I keep getting ideas.)

Chapter 4—Time Cultivates a Love Unfounded

For Kagome there was a brief moment of lightness as she fell through time, it was a normal trip for her now. For Sesshomaru the full 500 years passed, and he contemplated Kagome every day of those long years. He helped Shippou grow into a respectable man, a proper Demon Lord as he was always meant to be. And the main goal of his entire campaign of his drive to protect Kagome, he tore the very soul from InuYasha's chest and ripped it to shreds. Sesshomaru gave the Monk and the Demon Slayer a place to live out their days and watched over their line as it grew. He never turned them out and he never told them no. In fact, so many of them became hunters of peace they were their own regiment in his army when he unified the Demon Clans of Japan.

He kept himself busy, but he never forgot when to retrieve his Kagome. So on the day that she was to come through the well he arrived at the shrine and at the well house at dawn. He waited patiently with Shippou by his side until the hour at which she was due to arrive. The Fox Demon had matured into a great Lord and he ruled beside Sesshomaru and the other Lords and they maintained the peace to that very day. Nothing like it had been accomplished and it could all be owed to one Demon Lord's secretly developing love for a human Miko. Yes, Sesshomaru knew that he loved Kagome, he might never admit it but he was going to keep his promise to her in the very least.

A pink light shown up from the well and Kagome made her way up the side of it. She hadn't missed a second of Sesshomaru's company but she threw her arms around him and embraced him as if it had been five centuries for the both of them. It wasn't until she had pulled away from him that she noticed the Demon beside Sesshomaru and her breath went out of her chest as her jaw dropped. Her brain was working slowly but she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that the beautiful man beside Sesshomaru was her kit, it was Shippou.

"Shippou is that really you?" she asked gently, her eyes wide as the man smiled and became an image of his childhood before he grabbed her around the middle and hugged her gently. He knew that she would still be hurt, that time hadn't actually passed for her, so just as Sesshomaru had he was careful with his hold on her. And he did not fight when Sesshomaru took her back and held her against his chest; Shippou knew all about Sesshomaru's feelings toward a woman he still considered a mother.

"Yeah, I grew up. I'm actually the Lord of the East now. Sesshomaru he trained me, helped me take my place. I have you to thank for all of it. He never would have been so determined to make the world perfect. He thought that it was up to him to make the world safe for you," the man that she had once called her son said to her and she smiled as Sesshomaru's arms squeezed her a little more tightly. Shippou rolled his eyes, feigning disgust; he didn't want his mother to know what he knew about Sesshomaru's cravings.

"Okay. Well guys, we have to go see my mom and gramps. I've been gone for a really long time, and I need to see a doctor," Kagome said and as Sesshomaru kissed her neck and her cheek she let herself fall back against him so that he could carry her. He knew that she couldn't manage all the stairs and frankly he wanted to be as close to her as possible and if she was going to offer it he was going to take it. The woman was just as light and perfect in his arms as she was when he left her at the well; he still couldn't get over the principle of time travel but he loved her and he wanted her no matter what the circumstances were. He wouldn't care even if had to pay for his brother's mistake and never have and heir, Kagome was the love of his life. This he had decided and this idea he was going to maintain until she told him no.

"So Kagome, your time, our time now as it were, is just weird. I don't like it very much at all. Humans are far too overpopulated and I think that somewhere it went wrong. Our kind is more or less in hiding. Our Lordship is only recognized by your government because we have to keep the clans in order, never mind that unified them. Never mind that we fought wars so that this country's government could develop. Humans," Shippou said, his voice was sullen, and she didn't like how he was acting. But she had to realize that he had grown up, he had become jaded and was no longer the fun and happy boy that he had been when she knew him at first.

"I know. But I don't have any say in it. I'm a shrine Priestess, I don't have a life. Hell I was a crusader for the Sacred Jewel. I don't have anything now. I have Demons for guardians. I mean, well, wow," Kagome said and leaned her head back against Sesshomaru's shoulder as Shippou pulled the door open. Kagome froze her grandfather in his tracks with a barrier generated by her powers. She wasn't going to put up with his crap when Sesshomaru and Shippou meant so much to her and had done so much to help her and to save her life.

"Relax Gramps, this is Sesshomaru, and I think you remember Shippou. He use to come home with me sometimes, he was just a kit then but these two found me in this time. They saved me, and I owe my life to them, I need you to get mom for me. I need a doctor," Kagome said and her grandfather went from panic stricken to downright freaked out. He didn't even know what was going on but if Kagome actually needed a doctor then something was seriously wrong. All of her traveling in the feudal era she had never managed to get herself that seriously injured. So her grandfather actually ran and found her mom.

Sesshomaru bowed his head and brushed a kiss over Kagome's forehead and Shippou delicately gripped one of her hands. After so many centuries Shippou still loved his mother and Kagome meant the world to him. She was always going to be his life, even now with how successful he had become, that tiny human woman in Sesshomaru's arms meant more to him than even his own mate. It was sad but it was true, and the look of horror on the face of Kagome's mother made his heart ache. He had not protected his mother, he had not protected this woman's child, he could not manage to keep Kagome from getting hurt, and he did not make her life any easier by being around. Shippou almost wept.

"Kagome what happened, sweetheart, what happened," her mom said and Kagome patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder, letting him know that he could let her down to the floor.

"Mom," Kagome moved forward and whispered in her mom's ear. The woman's face went pale and she looked at her daughter in stunned disbelief.

"InuYasha did that to you?"

"Yeah, he did. But Sesshomaru saved me. He made sure that nothing killed me," Kagome said and tried to sound almost light hearted as her Lord finally took her back into his arms. This didn't seem to bother her mom. She made an appointment for the next day and allowed Sesshomaru and Shippou to help Kagome up to her room. Shippou made his way back to the Demon Council House because his mate was expecting him back, he promised to come back as soon as he could to see his mother.

"Don't you have a mate to go see Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked once she was in her fuzzy pink pajamas and lying on her bed with Sesshomaru camped out on the floor beside her bed. He looked at her in near shock.

"No Kagome. There was only one woman that I wanted as a mate. I've been waiting for her for so long," he said softly and he gripped her hand more tightly. He was waiting for her to get it.

"Who is she Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly, she didn't for a moment believe that it had been her. He didn't love her, that couldn't possibly be the truth, no matter how much she wanted it.

"Kagome. You are the woman I've been waiting for. I'm not going to force anything on you, but you are the one that I've been waiting for, and I'll wait as long as I have to. Hell you don't even have to be with me, just let me keep my promise to you, just let me keep you safe," he whispered and turned his face from her as if he was ashamed to say these things. These were things that he knew he shouldn't say to her in her position and her current condition. But 500 years was a long time for things to brew.

"I have to grow up first Sesshomaru. I do want to be with you. But right now I need to heal and it is illegal for another six months, you know. I have to be eighteen," she whispered and he looked at her with hope in his eyes and leaned in, gently capturing her lips with his own.

"As long as you need Kagome," he said to her and held her in his arms when she asked him to help her get to sleep.


	5. Loving a Broken Heart

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been lacking the heart to write this chapter, I know that it is going to be a dark chapter and I had to get myself ready for it. Well I still don't own the series, so here it goes.)

Chapter 5—Loving a Broken Heart

Kagome was in her seventh straight hour of crying full force in Sesshomaru's arms. Her soft sweet little face was buried in his chest and he frail arms were wrapped around her own abdomen as she screamed in agony. It was all that Sesshomaru could do to keep his arms around her, to keep stroking her hair, and kissing the tears away when she looked up. The Demon Lord had gone with her to the doctor; he had held her hand as she'd received the news because she had threatened the doctor if he made Sesshomaru leave. And the Lord had seen her soul shatter, her heart break, and she had been completely crushed. Kagome was doomed to be barren for the rest of her life. She was never going to have a child.

Several complicated words and insincere apologies later the great Demon Lord escorted her back to her home, hating the doctor. Kagome was the love of his life, she was the one person that he would change the world for. He was glad that he had torn InuYasha's soul to little pieces, but he wished that he had done so much more. Gods that stupid half-breed had ruined her. Before, she had been a vibrant person, a beautiful happy girl. He still loved her.

"Kagome my love please, please. Don't cry any more. Just let me see your face," Sesshomaru pleaded, his voice was soft, dark and beautiful. She couldn't help but stare at his beauty, he loved her, how could that be? Carefully she reached forward and kissed his lips, the tears still rushed down her cheeks, but silently. She was going to try to keep herself in check, trying to get herself under control, for his sake.

"Sesshomaru, you've been so good to me. I know you love me, I know that. So I'm going to try to be okay. I want to love you," she paused and snuggled closer, under the blankets on her bed. "But you are a Lord, and I will never be able to give you an heir. I will not do that to you," she told him fiercely, her eyes still stung with the tears as she did one last thing to break her own heart. The look that he gave her startled her more than anything, the shock and the sorrow were so intense that she scarcely believed it.

"I don't care. I don't need an heir, Shippou's second son can be my heir. I want you. I need you. Kagome you are the love of my life, I will have you," he said so sweetly, his eyes were kind and loving. He pulled her up against him, his lips were soft against her skin, so dearly he longed to make her his mate. For once he didn't care if she wouldn't produce an heir, or even if she had a half-blood heir. He simply didn't care. As soon as she had heard those words she was free to be in love with him, she loved him. She was going to be with him in just six months; that was almost too long to wait.

"Oh, my Lord, you are too good to me. You really don't mind? You're going to let me love you?" she said softly as she buried her face in his silken hair. She loved him more than life itself. And though she wanted a child almost more than anything, her time with Sesshomaru would be all that she needed to go into the next life happily. At least that was what she wanted to believe. It was what she wanted him to know.

"Where you going Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked gently, they had fallen asleep watching a movie on TV, she was trying to be normal for him, just as he deserved. She flashed him a little smile and wrapped her arms more tightly around her towel and fresh clothing, further concealing the one thing she truly wished to hide from him.

"Taking a bath love. I haven't felt clean in a long time, be out in a half an hour, I just need a bit," she told him with an almost cheery smile. It was burdened horribly by the huge puffy redness of her eyes and the swollen tear tracks down her cheeks. Even her lips were swollen and cracked, his disheveled angel of a girl, he hated his brother. Then again he had never taken it in as an idea that the woman he loved would want a child so desperately. Kagome would make a perfect mother, how devastating, his thoughts continued along this track as he nodded and she slipped into the bathroom.

Silently she stripped her clothes off and started the bath running, she was still sobbing brokenly from time to time, it was weak and it was almost silent. It was nothing that Sesshomaru could hear and for that she was thankful because there was nothing that he could do to stop her. As Kagome plunged her body into the tub she retrieved the secret core of her bundle from the lid of the toilet seat. The edge of her father's old straight-edge razor glinted brightly in the light that shone from above the mirror.

No tears came down her cheeks, she was done with the tears, crying had dried her out completely, it hurt to blink. But life was not her cup of tea, not any more, and even if she loved Sesshomaru, even if he loved her, there was no pride in forcing him to have an heir not of his blood. There was no way she could go through life never having the beautiful little girl that she had dreamed about, her daughter was forever beyond her grasp. Kagome stifled a sigh and slipped her arms under the water, the blade clutched tightly in one hand. There was no going back, she decided, and she quickly gashed the razor along her left wrist, switching it over before all feeling was lost and doing the same to her right.

She closed her eyes, knowing that what was done was never going to be justified in the minds of any of those people that she loved. Kagome knew that her family would experience pain almost equal to that which she had experienced in such a blindingly short time. Slowly she allowed her eyelids slip closed, her smile was one of blissful release. For once the pain seemed to have left her, she was glad, she knew that it was just the adrenaline but she didn't care. Something had gone her way, no one was going to stop her, and that was all that mattered.

Dozing lightly on the bed Sesshomaru listened silently to the girl moving around in the bathroom, heard the soft ripples of the water as her body entered the tub. She was silent then, more or less as he had expected, it was only when the sharp pain of her own aura lanced into his that he sat up and paid more keen attention to her. He had not noticed her emotions, she had kept her feelings well hidden, as only highly trained Miko's could. Kagome had told him herself that she knew very little of her powers; he flexed his fingers in remembrance, and frowned.

That was when he smelt the blood, her blood, sharp and with a definite spicy flare to it. She was trying to hurt herself? Had she slipped in shaving? No it was too much and sadness and loss pressed themselves down on him like a smothering rag, he couldn't lose her. Why hadn't he told her that there was hope? Damn his pride to hell, if only he hadn't waited to make sure that it would work, if only he had gone for vague hope. Kagome could have a child, if she was blood mated to him. Sure it would mean the end of 450 years of peace but that was something that he could live with.

"Kagome, I'm coming in," he declared as one clawed hand rested tensely against the aged door. The frustration of his own internal conflict still evident on his face as he prepared to break down what he guessed was now technically and antique.

(The next chapter will come much more quickly I promise. I just haven't been sleeping at all lately, and I have a deal for an actual book working around somewhere in the static. Hope you like it, reviews are encouraged.)


	6. Time, When it Means Nothing

(A/N: So um here's the next chapter. I've had maybe an hour of sleep in the last two days so if you see any flaws, please let me know so I can ignore them loudly for a day or two and then fix them. I don't own InuYasha; I'm going to try to have a happier ending to this chapter.)

Chapter 6—Time, when it Means Nothing

The power a Demon Lord wielded was nothing for the strength of antique wooden doors braced by a Miko's endless self loathing. Sesshomaru let several very uncultured curses escape his lips; she was going to hold it strong until death took her at last. There was no way that he was going to have spent 500 years falling in love with a human woman just to have her die on him. No, there was no way that he was going to fail another one, Kagome was under his protection, and she could not die.

"Please Kagome, please. I love you. Open the door Miko," he wasn't begging, not by a long shot, but he was trying to sound reasonable. He didn't want to scare her too much if she was trying to survive. In all honesty the intensity of the blood scent said that she had done something horrible, but he had no clue if she could hurt herself more and he wasn't going to risk it. There was no response, he was going to have to get in there somehow, and he figured that he was going to have to get hurt in the process. The only thing that was going to get him through was a completely mortal energy reading and brute strength. The Miko was hazed beyond reason, she would likely not think of something like that.

He took a few steps back and concentrated hard on the center of his energy, the beast, he so often called it, the creature that lived at the core of his personality. Calmly he spoke to it, instructing it to go into hiding and to take his energy with it for a precious few seconds so that he could save Kagome's life. Unlike most Demon men Sesshomaru's beast was completely tame, he'd broken his own restless energy himself ages ago. It was his companion and living in harmony with the thing that ruled him was the best thing that he could think of.

As a mortal man (or as close as a Demon ever came to it) Sesshomaru threw his shoulder against the door with all the strength that he had and felt it give all at once. The frame came down and he would have too were it not for the generous help of his powers, and a very frightened Kagome. It was clear that her intention was merely to keep him from plunging into the bath tub with her; the blood water would likely haunt him for the rest of his days. The fragile girl that he loved so much was staring at him through heavy half-lidded eyes, not quite understanding

"Don't leave me Kagome. You can have a child, I can find a way. Please don't go," he was begging her now, his old pride lost and crumbling around him. The man inside of him, the proud intelligent man who contemplated anything wondered why her family had not come running at the sound of the door crashing down and he found it in her somber eyes, they were no longer their true color. The iris of each large beautiful eye gleamed deep black; she was keeping her family from saving her. He lifted her into his arms, ignoring her naked body; it wasn't what he was after. The gleam of light that radiated from her he knew was the very essence of her soul.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed faintly and fell away into the blackness. With a rush of strange power he felt his soul resonate intensely with the flare of hers. She, the Miko, the sacred spirit that dwelt within Kagome was not about to leave and she was screaming at the Demon Lord to intervene. The primal side of Sesshomaru, the beast remembered what this was and told him what he needed to do. He swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, gathering her wrists close he began to lap up what blood still trickled forth. The taste surprised him and he got over his fear of making her hate him, he drank until she was completely unconscious and only the powerful woman that slept inside of her was aware.

"You can't just take her blood my Lord. You must give yours in return. To let your love be bound, you must do this," Sesshomaru turned his head and stared blankly at Shippou's kit, how had he gotten here? The Demon Lord smiled weakly and did his best to cover Kagome's body with a towel that he saw on the counter top. He let her down gently on the floor and carefully removed the sleeve that covered the lower half of his left arm. This was going to be the difficult part, letting her have full control over his blood.

"I know, I know Kohaku, but neither can I do this without her permission. You will learn all that there is to know one day, but a true mating bond hasn't been created in so long that not even my father could tell me how it works. Fetch your father, we are going to need his diplomatic abilities to get her safely out of here," Sesshomaru told the child and smiled gently when his large green eyes questioned Kagome's safety. It took no more reassurance than that for the kit, named for his ancestor, to take off running. Sesshomaru remembered vividly the day that Sango and Miroku's great granddaughter came to him with Kari, the half-demon girl born to her secret lover. The great Demon Lord had taken the child in and in time Shippou had fallen in love with her, there was no way that he was going o stop it.

Sesshomaru placed his hand briefly in the tub, glad for the removal of the sleeve which would have been easily stained in the blood of his soon to be mate, he pulled out the razor that she had used to open her own veins. Quickly, before his common sense could get hold of him, he slashed a hole in his wrist and bit his lip to keep from growling. Kagome's body stirred briefly as he forced the blood into her mouth, but she did not fight him. It was good so far.

With his own soul he spoke to the strong woman inside of her, the woman that Kagome was meant to become. She welcomed him and with the aid of her and his primal knowledge Kagome's soul, stronger that his own, was opened to him. Though she fought to escape a combined effort held the Miko in place and a very loving Sesshomaru explained to her just what was going on. When he told her that he may be able to give her a chance at a child, her entire essence surrounded him and embraced him warmly. Together they soon had Kagome bound to Sesshomaru, mated as it were, but the young Miko did not awake.

He would wait for those eyes to open, holding desperate hope in his chest that they would be that beautiful earthen color once more. Whatever the outcome, Kagome was his mate; his soul and her soul were as one, something that hadn't happened in a long time. The Demon Lord just hoped that the fragile Miko could stand to be mated to a creature like him.

(A/N: These will be short chapters, mostly because my computer doesn't like uploading anything that is very large. But hopefully that just means that I can get them posted loads faster.)


	7. It's Death that Livens our Souls

(A/N: Well, I'm still an insomniac, and you my lovely little readers are going to be subject to my insanity. Don't worry; I'm going to lighten things up soon. Okay, here's the deal, I don't own the series and I never will. I don't know how long this is going to be, but you'll get a lemon or at least a very romantic situation if I get enough reviews.)

Chapter 7—It's Death that Livens our Souls

Days, it had been days since she had closed her eyes. Ten if his counting hadn't been led astray by the lack of sleep. Sesshomaru sat solidly by Kagome's side, never once moving away from her for longer than two minutes at a time. Once a day he entertained her parent (a solitary and sad looking woman at this point), and that younger brother of hers, Souta was crazy, he loved demons. The fact that Kagome just would not wake up startled him more than anything, he was connected to her, and he should be able to keep her safe. Shouldn't he be able to reach her somehow?

Weeks passed, Kagome never once stirred, her family stopped coming, simply telling him to send a message when she died. It was not the happiest thing for him to hear, but he knew why her family did not hold out hope. They didn't have much money, he was doing them a favor by fronting the medical bills, and the consulate was happy to help the most powerful Demon Lord ever with his mate. By no means was Kagome going to die, but he wasn't going to get the poor woman's hopes up, he would send word when she woke.

On the six month marker of her entrance into sleep, Kagome's eyes opened. Sesshomaru was there for the wonderful sight, and peered deeply for the first time into the gleaming amber eyes of his mate. His heart stopped when she smiled at him, delicate fangs glinting in the light. Kagome was a Demon that was what had taken her so long. The entire structure of her body had changed, making her a more pleasant match for his blood. But the truly startling thing was yet to come, when he at last kissed her the color bled from her hair and her aura changed rapidly. Beautiful girl, more beautiful than he thought possible.

A grim little smile came over his lips and he looked into her eyes, touching her face with his hands and examining the marks that now adorned her face. She was more than his mate, she was his blood, and he had made the woman whole again. He had no idea how he could be sure of that, but he just knew that he had repaired the damages of his brutal brother.

"Happy birthday little Kagome," he said softly and his lips traced her collar bone. She pushed him back gently and stared horror-struck at him.

"I'm not eighteen for another six months Sessho, you know that. Where are we…oh God, I messed up. I'm so sorry Sessho, I'm so sorry. I love you, but I just. I couldn't stand to do that to you," she moaned softly as tears began to come again. He pulled her close and smiled at her as his lips came down on the side of her jaw.

"Hush, my Kagome. My mate. You have been asleep for a very long time. I had to save you; I wasn't going to let that happen to you. Kagome you don't have to stay with me, our souls are shared but you are free to leave me. Either way, whatever you decide, you may have the child that you see when you sleep," he told her gently and she stiffened in his arms, breaking into furious sobs, as she clutched at his clothes, today a plain black t-shirt and jeans, the only modern clothing that he was fond of.

"The child was always yours Sessho; she was always your daughter. And, you can't imagine the guilt at thinking that I had forsaken the life of that dear little child before it was even brought into this world. I had killed your daughter, and I couldn't do that to you. I wanted to take away that pain, so you didn't have to go through it," she told him fiercely, her lips pressed against his neck. At that moment she hated herself so much that she just couldn't see the relief, the truth of the words that he said. The fact that she was going to have a baby.

"My daughter? Kagome you've been seeing her since you were eleven, you never knew that I existed. How could she have been my daughter?" the Demon Lord asked gently, not wanting to upset her, but knowing from what her unconscious mind had told him.

"This is how I knew," she touched his forehead where the crescent moon resided. "She had one, she will have one. But I was stupid, I was so stupid. Hers was red, like the setting sun, so I assumed that she was InuYasha's daughter. After all, he had done so much to turn me against you. Trust me, dearest love, the moment I saw you, I had this feeling, but when he told me to I just couldn't help but hate you. InuYasha ruined so much. I wish that I could have seen you take care of him," the beautiful Demon Kagome said as she lay in his arms. A huge smile spread itself over his lips

"For what he did to you Kagome, for what he put you through. I can show you what I did to him. If you really want to see, come here and lay with me, it won't hurt anything," he said as he drew her close and she slipped down under the covers again, not really remembering when she sat up, but knowing that she had made the decision. She needed him to show her this, she needed to know. It had haunted her nightmares every night since it had happened, every single night. But she shook her head and kissed him lightly, there were still IV lines attached to her wrists, feeding her so that she didn't die of starvation, she wanted a real meal.

"You can show me soon my Lord Sesshomaru. But right now I'd like very much to clean up and to go see my mother. The best thing for me right now is some of her cooking. You will come with me won't you? So we can tell her the good news? And what about Shippou, I want to see him too. Oh God Sesshomaru, more than anything I just want you and me to be able to rest together. I want to be with you," she shook her head again, her lips crushing against his skin. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything. She loved him.

It was a simple thing, his nod, he sent for food and for a messenger to go to Kagome's mother. He was going to take care of her, he was going to make sure that everything that she needed was going to be provided for, by him and him alone. The love of this woman that he would do anything for, it was all he ever needed, it would keep him happy. She slept against his chest until the food arrived, a notice that her mother was going to arrive in half an hour came with it.

The Demon Lord watched her eat with glimmering eyes, she was ravenous. Of course she hadn't eaten anything in several months, the sensation of food in her mouth, the feeling of taste, was amazing. For a very long time (what seemed like forever to her) she just enjoyed the food, letting Sesshomaru help her when her fingers got too shaky to manage the chopsticks. Once she had filled herself up to the point of sickness the servants of the consulate house came and took them away.

It was Shippou, Kari and Kohaku that brought Kagome's mother up to the room that she had been staying in. Souta was trailing behind her, and his face instantly lit back up, he leapt onto the bed and hugged his sister. The fact that his sister had become wholly demon; was just incredible to him and he kissed her cheek and cried all over her and told her not to sleep like that ever again. Her mother was very silent, happy, but unable to look in Kagome's eyes. This woman who had suffered so long under the belief that her daughter was going to die. Now that she was going to have a daughter again, it was almost sad to see that it wasn't the same girl.

(A/N: So there you have it. Next chapter, resolution between Kagome and her mother, Sesshomaru reveals InuYasha's death, and if you review a little treat. I'm going to try to sleep, byebye.)


	8. She Didn't Have to be Sorry

(A/N: Sorry for the long absence ladies and gentlemen. Still don't own, now like I promised, the next chapter to Kagome's Unhappy Love Life.)

8—She Didn't have to be Sorry

Several weeks had gone by since she had woken up. Kagome was barely settled into her new life. It wasn't that she was fighting it or anything, but she barely knew or understood her powers as a Miko, and mastering a Demon's talents as well was a daunting task. But Sesshomaru had been tolerant; he had been with her the entire time. Tough he had been initially concerned that his taking a mate would throw the Demon world into chaos it hadn't; Miko's it seemed could have full blooded Demon children.

Not that he and Kagome had even come close to doing something that would risk conception. No he was too busy helping her understand the Demon's mind and her own Beast, a creature wholly unique to her as most Demon women were docile enough not to have one. Still, he loved her and he was going to do everything that he could to take care of her and ensure that she had a long and happy life as his mate, even if she one day decided to leave his care.

Kagome sat among the flowers in the Consulate's gardens, she was enjoying the sun and the free time, she had finally gotten approval from Sesshomaru to be off on her own. For the longest time he had to keep a close eye on her to protect people around her from the violent Beast inside of her. She had won control, and her prize was to be a day with her mother. They hadn't really spoken much since Kagome woke, and while the Miko Demon blamed herself she was also aware that it was out of her hands.

"Kagome?" the soft voice of her mother rang out. Kagome's head tilted slightly to observe the woman who had approached so silently. For once she didn't feel the urge to snap, and she smiled pleasantly for her mother.

"Mom, I'm so glad you came. I can finally talk to you," Kagome was relieved and managed not to tense up when her mother embraced her. In the back of her mind she knew that she had to be careful, it was her body's new strength, if she hugged the woman the wrong way she would be holding the corpse of her mother in her arms. But a smile was all she got, as her mother focused on her golden eyes and sat down on the stone bench Kagome had previously been occupying.

"I would have spoken to you before darling. But Sesshomaru is wise; he knew that you'd not be yourself for a very long time. He got me and your grandfather permission to come here every day, we are to help you with what remain of your Miko abilities," her mother said and Kagome beamed. It wasn't what she had been expecting; she hadn't known that Sesshomaru had been in touch with her family. She made a note to herself to remember to thank him for thinking to warn the people she loved away from her long enough for her to not kill them.

"I'm glad that he was such a good judge of the situation. He wasn't going to let me hurt anybody, but I'm just really glad," Kagome whispered with a shake of her head, she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought to make the protection plan herself. But she automatically ignored such self abusing thoughts; Sesshomaru had taught her that it was one of the few things that would turn any beast violent.

"We know dear. Souta was hard to keep away, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he has a girlfriend. But he should be okay; the Demons here know that he's my brother."

"Well, that is a bit of good news. I was starting to wonder, him coming home every day with no news of you. I happy you are doing well though," her mother gave a smile and Kagome laughed. It felt good to know that she wasn't being avoided out of hate, and she was more than pleased to know that she was going to be seeing much more of her mother and grandfather.

"Sesshomaru says that I've made good progress. I think he's proud of me."

"I know he is dear, he loves you very much you know. And what he did to save you like that…terribly romantic," the older woman drifted over the painful thought and smiled as she spoke, she didn't want her daughter to cry. But a strangely happy faraway look came to Kagome's eyes and her mother couldn't help but be curious.

"I love him too mom, he's asked me to marry him, I told him that I would, that it's just what I always wanted. He promised me a story book wedding and all of that, just like a real prince charming. But even better than that I think, he told me what he did to InuYasha," Kagome's voice held a calm sort of awe, a happiness that felt strange and a little warped. Having a Demon for a daughter was forcing many changes in her life and Mrs. Higurashi was doing her best to accept them, the skewed interpretation of emotions was by far the biggest complication.

"He punished InuYasha then?"

"Beautifully, I got to see it through Sesshomaru's eyes. He let InuYasha go full Demon, just to make it fair, and he beat him, just mercilessly. InuYasha didn't stand a chance. And when he died, Sesshomaru cut his soul into pieces so that he couldn't have peace in death," Kagome said, that misty-eyed awe still in place, though it disturbed her mother greatly. Even with what InuYasha had done, sure he deserved death, but for Sesshomaru to have shown Kagome? It seemed a little much.

"Hey you two, having a good talk?" Sesshomaru greeted Kagome's mother with a bow and his mate with a soft kiss. He could sense the disapproval radiating from the older woman and sighed, it seemed that he and Kagome were going to have to work more on social skills. But for the moment nothing could burst his bubble, he had just finished approval with the Council. The next day he and Kagome would legally be wed, and while it would be a few years before Kagome would be ready for the excitement of a full scale wedding ceremony, things were working out.

(A/N: I'm thinking about leaving it here. Let me know what you think.)


	9. update

Hey there, Amledo here, for the followers of this story that want to see the wedding and Kagome live a happier life. Well really, I have no intention of continuing Kagome's Unhappy Love Life. But you will get to see her life get better. Look for a new fic coming soon (and I mean like today or tomorrow) Kagome's New Life, it's the sequel to this one. I promise you a happier conclusion than just dim hope for a better life. It may only be two or so chapters, but I think you all (faithful reviewers and readers) deserve to see Kagome be happy. So I will work my very hardest to make things right and get them finished for you.

-Amledo-


End file.
